If tommorrow comes, let's love again
by sam-coline
Summary: Since 1st year of highschool, Goku began having dreams about a woman he has never known. Believing that he is not going crazy, he learns the truth about her and his relationship with her. Life has never been more compilicated for him.


Prologue:

The cotton sheets rumpled as a heavy sleeping form tossed around uncomfortably on the bed. A groan and whine could be heard coming from underneath the sheets and pair of legs kicked off the covers.

The young lad groggily tried to sit up on his bed with the support of his elbows. His eyes scanned the empty dark room, realising that it must still be early in the morning. The clock on the side table read 5.30 am, which immediately caused him to slump his body back on the bed.

Why the hell was he up so early? He was never a morning person and rarely got up in the middle of the night. Definitely one of those people who could sleep even through the sound of a marching band. It was one of few things he was really good at, apart from eating and fighting.

Don't get him wrong, he isn't a thug or delinquent. Just another regular high schooler who happens to love martial arts and sports. But if you considered the fights with his older brother, Raditz, then yes, he loved to beat up him up.

The grumpy lad tried falling asleep once again, but his efforts were in vain. He was still droopy, but he had completely lost his sleep. Briefly he even considered the thought that he had to pee, but that did not seem to be the case. His body felt completely weird.

Entire body felt warm with his heard pounding rapidly and his palms felt clammy. He was not sick at all nor did he have a nightmare. On the contrary, it was quite a weird yet a pleasurable dream.

The emotions and feelings that he felt in the dream had lingered even after he woke up. He wondered if it was a wet dream all teenage boys tend to have. But the dream itself was questionable.

There was a woman but there was no nudity or any lewd context involved. To add to that, he had never seen her before in his life. But at the moment, her face was deeply embedded into his mind.

Each delicate detail of her facial features and expression was still vivid in his eyes. He could clearly envision her sitting next to him at the very moment. The sound of her voice still lingered in his ears.

He could recalled the dream as if it were a clear memory.

 _"Goku -sa. Stop standing there and help me set up the picnic spot." The woman called out to him._

 _He turned and saw her standing a little away from the beautiful clearing with three huge picnic baskets in hand. It seemed as though she had prepared a feast just for him. The sheer mention of the word picnic and food seemed to make him happy._

 _He felt himself carrying an equal load of stuff in his arms. He got a closer look at her as he approached her to where she was standing._

 _Long black hair tied in a ponytail and loose bangs that lay on the side of her face in contrast with her pale white skin. She was wearing a sleeveless purple Chinese dress with a red sash tied on her petite waist, along with red arm bands._

 _She seemed much smaller in stature than him, reaching only up his chin. Still she looked like a teenager, probably just out of highschool, merely 18 or 19.._

 _"Should I set it up here?" He asked her._

 _Guiding him along through the process through instructions, as he placed the mat on the ground along with their other stuff. He watched her as she placed down the picnic baskets and took a seat on their spot. Patting on the seat next to her, she beckoned him to sit beside her._

 _Nodding his head in enthusiasm, he sat beside her, all the while eyeing the feast she had prepared for them. She seemed to be speaking to him with a frown on his face, but he understood nothing as his focus was elsewhere._

 _Her eyes trailed his line of sight to the baskets that were set next to her. He was awarded a playful smack on his arm followed by giggles erupting from her, expressing her amusement._

 _"Goku -sa, you are ridiculous. We have such a romantic atmosphere around us. All you can think about is food!"_

 _He felt his face grow warm as she laughed some more while opening the baskets to let him devour the meal much to his delight. Not only was the food plentiful, it was delicious._

 _As he began chomping down his food, he occasionally responded to her as she talked about nothing special in particular. She kept talking about some market, the price of vegetables, people from the city and how their home was much better in such a quaint place._

 _Though, he hardly understood the point of the conversation , he knew that he just enjoyed listening to her._

 _"Wow! I'm so full. I haven't eaten such good food in a long time. Now, that you are around, I always get to eat such good food. Life is great now."_

 _He expressed his delight aloud._

 _Setting aside his plate, he took a gulp of water as she handed him a glass. Finally letting out a satisfied sigh, he leaned back on his arm while rubbing his full stomach._

 _"I'll take that as a compliment. It makes me so happy that you like having me around even if it's only for my food."_

 _Turning towards her, he said in a serious tone expressing the sincerity of his words._

 _"I like you not just for the food.I like you more than that."_

 _Expressing her surprise through wide eyes, she softly smiled as she calmed her expression looking directly in his eyes._

 _Now that he looked closely at her, he could finally take notice of her features._

 _Her skin seemed much paler than he thought, with the contrast of her rosy cheeks as she blushed. His eyes trailed along the long loose strands of hair that framed her face, to the rest of her hair that was tied in a low ponytail. He wished that had let it loose._

 _Her dark black hair looked soft as he raised his hand playing with the tip of the locks. Indeed, it was soft. His eyes trailed back her onyx eyes that were intently watching his movements._

 _He could see that she tried hard not to look away from him out of embarrassment. Her lashes were long, he noted and focused on the bridge of her nose before reaching her lips. They were red, not at natural and was sure she had applied something as usual._

 _His attention moved to their proximity and noticed how closely they seated. He realized how their shoulders brushed against each other at every slight movement from either of them._

 _Trailing through her form, he noticed the arch of her back and curve of her waist, all the way down her arm that laid ever so causally on his thigh. The tips of her fingers played with the fabric of his trousers and tapping lightly on his knee._

 _"Goku -sa. Thank-you for bringing me here. I love this place. I'm so happy just to be with you here now. I have never been happier, so thank-you again."_

 _The blush seemed apparent on her cheeks as she avoided his gaze. That's when he noticed how beautiful she looked at the moment._

 _A rush of heat coursed through his body and his heart pounded rapidly. He felt his palms getting sweaty and shifted on his seat._

 _A moment of realization passed through him and that's when he opened his mouth uttering words that he couldn't hear himself. As though he had lost his sense of hearing, but she could clearly hear what he had said._

 _Her change of expression made it apparent that it was something very important._

That's when he awoke from his sleep feeling weird and sweaty. The weird sensations from the dream still lingered in his body.

Now that he clearly recalled his dream, the young boy tried to fully understand what it meant.

If it were real or a fantasy, it was hard to tell. He did not know that woman, never before had he seen her to have such a vivid recollection of her voice or features.

But in his dream, he seemed to know her very well. It hardly seemed to be a sexual fantasy that his friends talked about.

Maybe he was a late bloomer and therefore had a more innocent dream rather than a raw one. It was true that he had limited exposure to the opposite sex and never had a romantic interest in anyone till now.

But he could easily say that the woman in his dream was indeed attractive.

What confused him was the vividness of the dream and how it affected him. However, he decided to toss it aside as nothing and got up from his bed.

For a change, he decided to have an early morning since he already lost his sleep. His family were sure to be surprised to see him up before everyone else.

Putting on his trainers, he set out for a early morning jog to clear his mind of the strange woman in his dreams.


End file.
